Antistick coatings have a large number of uses on surfaces that are to be kept free of contaminants. For example, it is well known that cook wares used in the kitchen like pans with antistick coatings contain a high level of fluorine-containing polymers such as Teflon pans. Antistick coatings of fluorine-containing polymers have low forces of adhesion to most materials, so it results in poor adhesion of the antistick coating to the surface that is to be coated. In addition, antistick coatings are soft in particular at higher temperatures and therefore are mechanically sensitive. It easily leads to damage and separation of the antistick coating and thus reduces the lifetime of the antistick coating.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,596,380 B1 describes an improved antistick coating to improve the adhesion of the antistick coating to the substrate. It is proposed to use a three-layer structure that has an underlayer, a primary layer and a top layer, where the underlayer comprises at least 50% by weight polyether ether ketone (PEEK) and the top layer essentially comprises fluorine-containing polymers. In addition to temperature-stable polymers the main layer also contains fluorine-containing polymers.
DE 600 07 853 T2 describes an antistick coating with an underlayer, a primary layer containing a fluorocarbon and at least one top layer based on a fluorine plastic in which the scratch resistance is improved through the use of an underlayer essentially comprises polyether ether ketone.
However, such a coating still has relatively low hardness and in particular at high temperatures, for example, in cookware or pans shows poor hardness at high temperature, and therefore improvable adhesion to the base is needed.